For large producers of hay in arid climates, it is more economical to bale the hay in large cylindrical and/or rectangular shaped bales than smaller tradionally sized bales. The large rectangular bales typically weigh approximately eighteen hundred (1800) pounds and have dimensions of approximately four (4) feet by four (4) feet by eight (8) feet. The bales can also be approximately three (3) feet by four (4) feet by eight (8) feet.
A current problem is how to handle, transport, stack and store these large bales. The current handlers and transporters for large rectangular shaped bales are specially built and dedicated vehicles which can generally only be used to pick up and stack hay bales and since they do not perform any other functions, they are not as economical as if they could be used for other trucking functions. Examples of existing transporters are: the "Model 5000 Big Bale Roadsider", which is manufactured and marketed by J. A. Freeman & Sons, Inc.; and the MVE 8000 Self Propelled Big Bale Wagon, manufactured by Mountain View Equipment Company.
The existing transporters are generally manufactured by starting with a standard truck/vehicle chassis, building a cab which only spans part of the width of the vehicle so that the vehicle can receive bales from the front of the vehicle as it drives through a hayed field. Substantial other modifications are made to the chassis and equipment is added which only has one application, i.e. large hay bales. Operationally, these existing handlers drive through a field of baled hay and load the hay from the front of the vehicle, using either: a track and ramp system to engage the bale and pull it up the ramp to the storage area; or else using a clamp type arm which extends to the front of the vehicle and which engages the bale by surrounding and then squeezing the bale and lifting it to load it onto the flat bed portion of the vehicle.
Because the existing bale handlers and transporters require substantial modification or additions to an existing chassis and therefore become dedicated to one use, i.e. bale loading and transporting, they are unnecessarily expensive, cost prohibitive and have no versatility.
This invention solves the forenamed problems by providing a large bale handler and transporter which can easily and relatively inexpensively be placed on existing general use flat bed vehicles. In solving the forenamed problems and others, this invention utilizes a boom and a bale attachment mechanism which are used to pick up, transport and stack large bales of hay without the need to substantially modify an existing vehicle and without the need to dedicate the modified vehicle to one use, i.e. large bale handling and transporting.
This invention is versatile in that it can be used to pickup, stack and transport other commodities, such as large crates of produce and other goods, and because the truck can interchangeably be used as a general use flatbed truck. The bed portion of this invention can also be fitted with side walls and used for bulk carrying of produce or other products.
This invention can accomplish the bale loading function while continuously moving, thereby substantially reducing the time required to load the hay and the therefore reduce the time the hay must lay in the field before being transported.
This invention solves the forenamed problems in such a way that the handling and transporting of hay is accomplished efficiently, economically and expeditiously.